User blog:Vagra Nui Tales/Inactivity, KC, others...
Well, let`s start... Ummmm... yeah. Where to start? Let`s start with Killcount, the possibly quickest filled story on the wiki. OK, I have, since few days, talked a lot about it, and since ToaFairon`s blog post about FTTD`s, I want to clarify the exact goal, and roles in the story. It is, in this one, not about killing each other. It is about killing the last enemy. Not the most, the last. If you killed the last, you win. If you die, you`ll get resurrected (I think that is the word for coming back from death), and you`re out. If all competitors are killed, it starts over. I will, just as Vakanax tried, (and did), add a piece of their own, real personality in it. It will not be (as what I am slightly sharing with Varkanax), do a kill-rest-kill scenario. It will go in-depth an characters, without influencing their back-story. At Killcount, I will also ask a few of the users I enyoy writing most of (Slice, Varkanax, some others), to write a chapter. I have, also already planned a few events, most being of characters I already know. I also have determined two or three roles. Now to inactivity. I will be a lot less active for about three weeks. I will get time, though not much, as my parents have planned several things to do. I will, therefore, not be active on word, giving myself the opportunity to get something more to where I am now with the story. (ch. 7). If I will get time to be active again, I`ll start KC. After one week of activity, I will maybe have a piece of inactivity, also. Now, I do know my writing, since writing for two months now, has improved. This is not yet to be seen, though. That is why I will put two small slips of where I am now, of UW. 1 (chapter 5) As Fairon parried Magnenuva's attack, he blasted a small sphere of energy towards his opponent, blinding him. Not able to see anything, Magnenuva raised his blade, going for a lucky smash. He missed, giving Fairon the chance to send him back with a powerful stab. As Magnenuva stumbled back, Fairon smashed his Magnetic Spear out of his hand. Fairon used his Ihaka, transforming into the opponent he fought the day before. As he send Magnenuva back with a powerful sonic burst, Helryx cam in. She blew her flute. "Quit practice, Toa. Time for the real work." 2 (chapter 6) "As you do not know, I know how to apologize. And I will do it if needed. I may be planning suicide missions, I still won't force anyone. I always ask. Mostly, I ask people from who I know they will do it." "I must say, you are a better person than I thought..." "I am just righteous towards my servants." Pridak said. "I will always apologize when making a mistake. Now, who were those Toa?" "I recognized one as Toa Lhikan, of Metru Nui. The other didn't look familiar." ---- I may need serious help on fighting, since that has been a weak point, in my eyes. One very strange question, but could you guys give me words and sentences to use? I don`t know much of such terms. EDIT: I will also start writing Search for Secrets, a new Spherus Magna serial (I started before the blog), about the quest of Mata Nui, and some others, to find the Great Beings. Takes place in DDU. It will start in about 4-5 weeks. EDIT2: I will slowly start expanding my chapters, starting with KC. From an average of 2 a4`s, between 3 and four a4`s. Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Blog posts